Known micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) or other micro-circuitry may perform various functions, such as sensing pressure of a gas or liquid, detecting acceleration or gyroscopic movement, controlling ink deposit in printing operations, or the like. The known micro-electromechanical systems may be located in harsh environments, such as in a body of a human or an animal, in tires of vehicles, in containers storing hazardous and/or flammable materials, or the like, which may hinder the use of electric power supplies and degrade corresponding electronic circuitry.